After School
by anime manga fan 001
Summary: Stuck after school with a huge stack of forms to complete and an arrogant Zelltuhiel Prince; what would poor Airi do?


I got the general idea for this fanfic when I re-read the scene between Razu and Airi in Chapter 17. I was kinda annoyed that nothing really exciting happened between them throughout the whole manga. The AiriAram couple is cute and all, but I also like the AiriRazu couple. I keep changing my mind. I just can't help it! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fic and please tell me what you think. I want to know what I can do to improve my writing. Have fun reading(hopefully)!

* * *

**After School**

"Where's Nakouji-kun, Airi-san?" the teacher stopped flicking through the many forms and looked up at Airi enquiringly.

"Nakouji-kun didn't come to school today, sensei. I was told that he was in bed with a cold," Airi replied.

"Well, you won't be able to fill all these forms by yourself, will you, Airi-san?" he commented, referring to the huge stack of papers on his desk. "Won't you be able to get someone to help you?"

Airi sighed. "I don't think so, sensei. School's over and everyone has already left."

Then, as though it was fate countering her statement, Zelltuhiel Razuludo entered the classroom. He stared at them for about a second before his face broke into a smile.

"I thought I was the only one left at the school, but it seems that I was wrong. Excuse me, sensei. I came back because I forgot something," he said as he entered the classroom. "I'll be leaving now, so please don't mind me."

Airi crossed her fingers and started to fervently pray in her heart, hoping that what she thought would happen would not.

But it did.

"Say, Razu-san, do you have anything you have to do after this?" her teacher asked.

Razu's hand went to his chin and he looked thoughtful. But Airi knew as well as he did that he was faking it. They both knew what would happen if he said "No" and Airi hoped that he still hated her and didn't want to be anywhere near her and would therefore say "Yes". But then again, if he really despised her then wouldn't Razu jump at the chance to be alone with her so that he could kill her? He had already tried to kill her once, why wouldn't he try it again?

_Oh, please, say "Yes"._

"Hmm… I don't think so. Is there anything you want me to do, sensei?" he asked innocently.

"Why, yes, Razu-san. You see, Nakouji-kun who was supposed to stay after school with Airi-san here and help her fill out these forms is absent. Would you mind helping her? There are quite a lot of forms and I don't think poor Airi-san will be able to complete them."

"No, no! I don't mind-" Airi started but was cut off by Razu.

"Of course I wouldn't mind helping Airi-chan, sensei. As the vice-president, she works so hard for us," Razu said. "I'm only too glad that I can finally repay her."

"Excellent," their teacher said, standing up. "Good luck, you two."

With that, he exited the room, leaving behind a shocked Airi and a smirking Razu.

* * *

Airi looked back at the stack of papers on the table. There probably were more than a hundred left. Even with the help of someone else she wouldn't be able to get them done in time. She sighed, and finished a form, reached out for another from the stack.

At the same time that Razu reached for a form, and her hand ended up on his.

She quickly withdrew her hand and mumbled, "Sorry."

"_Ugh! What is happening to me? Why is my heart beating so fast? Slow down, heart." _

Airi was pulled out of her reverie by the sound of Razu chuckling. She looked up at him, annoyed.

"I must admit, Airi-chan, that I never imagined something like this could possibly happen." He looked at her. "Not since the time in our ancestors' castle when Prince Aram came back to you."

Airi gasped. She knew exactly what he was talking about. He was referring to the time when Aram had remembered her and his feelings for her. Could he possibly be thinking of taking revenge from her, now?

"I don't see anything strange happening here," Airi replied, trying to make sure her voice sounded even and didn't give away the fear she felt in her heart.

She reached out for another form when Razu grabbed her hand.

"Airi-chan, you really are stupid, aren't you? But I guess it cannot be helped if you were born like that."

Airi was furious. How _dare_ he call her stupid?!

"Why you-" she started, but was cut off when Razu pressed his lips against hers.

She had not been expecting this. Teasing, attempts at murdering her and insults she would have expected. But not _this_. _Never_had she imagined Razu kissing her. _Or_ wrapping his arms around her waist. _Or_ pulling her closer to him. _Or_ deepening the kiss when she gasped out in shock.

Razu was enjoying every second he was kissing her. Her lips felt so soft and tasted of something sweet. He wanted to taste more, explore more, and feel more. He couldn't help slipping his tongue into her mouth when her lips parted in shock. It just felt so… right.

Then she started struggling. She had become stiff when he had kissed her, but now she was pushing him and trying to make him release her. No, he was _not_ going to let go.

Airi dropped her hands, tired. It wasn't working and she felt all her energy leave her body. Razu's lips were moving so… skillfully over hers, and unconsciously, her arms wrapped themselves around his neck and she kissed him back.

Razu's mouth moved to her chin, and then it went down to her neck.

"I wonder what your Aram would think if he saw you like this," he whispered, his warm breath tickling her neck.

That statement hit Airi like a bolt of lightning. Her closed eyes shot open and she pulled her hands from around his neck. She felt sick. Not because Razu had kissed her, but because she had kissed him back. She and Aram were married, and she was letting someone do something like _this_ to her?!

After the disgust came the fury. She was mad. Really mad.

She pushed him, again, but this time harder and with all the force she had had left in her body.

Razu, who had thought that she had given up fighting back and was enjoying the moment just like he was, was startled and let go. When he looked at her face, annoyed, he realized that he had made her angry. And that made him satisfied. Not as satisfying as kissing her had been, but satisfying nevertheless.

When Airi saw the look of amusement on Razu's face, she totally lost it. "You arrogant jerk!" she screamed with all her might. He had kissed her to mock her! It was just a joke to him! Airi felt a lump in her throat.

Taking a deep breath, she opened her mouth to shout at him some more.

When Razu reached out, and curling his hands around her shirtfront, pulled her towards him and kissed her again.

And then, released her before she could even understand what had happened.

Airi gaped at him. That was all she found herself capable of doing. Before she could open her mouth to say another word, Razu had stood up and walked to the classroom door.

"Well, Airi-chan, I had fun and hope you did, too. And good luck," he said, throwing a glance at all the forms that still littered the table. "You're going to need it."

With that, he turned around and left. Leaving Airi alone in the classroom with more than half the forms incomplete.

Airi reached up and touched her lips, which were still tingling from the first kiss she had shared with Razu.

"What was that about?" she asked aloud.

She was confused. She was in love with Aram, but she had enjoyed a kiss she had shared with his cousin! What did that mean? Was she in love with Razu, too?

Airi sighed. She knew she wouldn't be able to complete the forms. And she knew that Razu knew that, too. She would have to stay after school again tomorrow to complete them.

Then, despite her will to stop it, a small smile appeared on her face, and she hoped that a certain Zelltuhiel Prince would stay after school with her. Maybe it was fate toying with her life again, and she decided to enjoy it for the moment. After all, who was she to go against fate, anyway?

* * *

Razu stopped walking and leaned against the wall.

Why had he done it? Why had he kissed her like that? _Why_ had he enjoyed it?

Teasing and insulting her made him thrilled. Maybe he had kissed her to make fun of her. To confuse her. And to make her feel disloyal.

Yeah, that was it. That _had_ to be it.

But something bothered him. Something told him that it was _more_ than that. And he didn't want to think about it.

He looked back to the classroom he had left. Airi was probably trying to complete those forms before she went home. But he knew that it was in vain. She wouldn't be able to complete them. She would have to stay after school tomorrow to complete them.

A smirk appeared on his face, as he knew that _circumstances_ would make him stay after school, too. And he would again be asked to stay with her and help her finish those forms.

"Sorry, Nakouji," he said, "It seems you'll have to be sick for one more day."

* * *

So, did you like it? Again, I didn't mean to annoy any AiriAram fans. Please forgive me if I did. And tell me what you _really_ think.


End file.
